


Private Dancer

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After accidentally getting his video of him dancing on a pole online, Yuuri decided to keep doing it.Face it, student loans and people dropping cash on you for doing something you like, win-win, right?So why is this person asking for a private stream session, making him so nervous. It could have nothing to do with the man clearly using a screen name very similar to a certain 18+model's IG handle.





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 136 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Today was a horrid day. Turned out I forgot my lactose intolerance can only handle so much dairy, and for the past week I might have been overdoing it. A lot. :}
> 
> You are always free to come over to [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and come and talk with me. I love hearing from you all.
> 
> Plus, I'll state this again. Unless you explicitly tell me it's okay to post my answer publicly I will do it in private. :}

The first video was an accident. He'd only taped it to sent it to his best friend, but somehow had sent it to his blog instead. A blog he had only started a few days earlier and had yet to personalize. The response though was overwhelming. People had liked what they had seen, and Yuuri was not directly recognizable in it. So the week after he had deliberately posted a second. That is when he started to get money sent to his Paypal from some viewers. 

This led to Paypal freezing his account and the blog been taken offline due to 'sexual content'. Yuuri had been in shock. Sure he was dancing on a pole in both vids, and sure he had been wearing skimpy clothes, but he had just been dancing nothing else.

Phichit was so outraged he had planned to sent an angry message to both companies, instead he found out that Yuuri's vids were being shared on camvid sites. And that other people were making money off of them. So he had set his arrows on those instead. To make a complaint though he needed an account, which his friend set up, ony to get the copied vids removed. But where he had initially entered the chat in a rage he and the person running the site soon came to an understanding. Yes, the vids weren't sexual on their own, but they were treated as such and as they now had an account, why not set it up that they were the ones getting the profit. 

And that is how two years later 'Stick it to KatsuDamn' was one of the most looked at camvid sites for pole-dance vids. It was also how they progressed from being simple innocent dance routines to full on raunchy choreography. 

Together with Phichit he rented a loft studio in a building designed for artists, something Phichit with his Photography diploma could get funding for, and had one corner decked out as if it was a raunchy night club. The place looked so real, places were advertising that it was their club being used. Whenever Phichit found one of those advertisements he hunted the club down and demanded a percentage of any revenue they got. This was usually enough to cover the second half of the studio's rent. 

All this led to Yuuri accepting more and more messages to livestream some of his routines, and those led to people requesting for private livestreams. Yuuri is still surprised over how not shy he is when doing those. When he slips on his dance persona, he feels completely in control. That is the only reason he is freaking out right now. he's in sweats and standing in line to get his morning tea from the local place.

 **v-nikiforov:** I would like to request a private session. I've been greatly enjoying myself with what I've seen so far. You are a true Eros on that pole.

This will teach him to check his sites private messages when he's not in the studio. He's certain he made a noise like he was being strangled and then blushed ferociously. He'll never again will be able to go to this place. The barista clearly gave him a wink and asked if he got some nice message from his significant other, and how much of a pity it was as he had truly hoped to have put him up with a friend of his. Seriously, he should have stopped going to that place the moment Chris started to make hints like that. But him saying it out loud was just too much. He scrambled out of the place followed by the man's laugh. 

Of course when he enters the studio, Phichit is already working on some photo's in the regular set part. Yuuri gives a quick nod, places his coffee and donut on a side table and slips behind the large curtain separating the 'regular' studio from the Dance set. Luckily most people just assume the curtain is there to keep people away from the personal part of the studio, and he quickly scurries up the stairs. He get's up just in time to see Phichit take a big swing from his coffee while changing the camera with his other hand and the light settings with his foot. He takes his time to give a wave to the model. He likes the guy. 

He opens the laptop on his bed and checks if the message was really there and not just some fantasy his brain produced due to it being way too early. But nope, even here in the safety of his bed the message is still there. He takes a quick look around and settles his eyes on a large poster above his bed. Looking back to the message he just has to force himself to believe somebody just copied Victor Nikiforov's handle. After all, why would the biggest known 18+Model and exotic dancer be interested in a private show of one run of the mill pole dancer. He decides to ignore the message and go over the script for that nights livestream. 

Maybe he should have made it a prerecording as he feels distinctively out of it during the whole hour long stream. Even Phichit notices it and makes some comments over the earpiece Yuuri always wears during recordings less than twenty minutes into the stream. 

"Seriously Yuuri, I know you aint sick, but you are staggering like you just barely broke a fever. Maybe we should call the session short." 

Yuuri response is to take off his shirt, using it as a prop. Another ten minutes later he makes it clear he'll be wrapping. He makes a spin that only just not lands on the ground, get's to his feet with his normal flip and blows a kiss to the camera before slipping behind the curtain. The clock there tells him he only just got to the thirty minutes. He'll record a message telling his viewers how sorry he was for calling it short. That is when he sees another private message post pop-up.

 **v-nikiforov:** Are you okay? I watched you stream and you looked a bit worn. If you are coming down with something, that would be horrible. Please take good care of yourself. Your fan, Victor. 

He is still reading that message when the next pop-ups

 **v-nikifirov:** I hop my messages arrive you well. And that my support reaches you well.

At that he hears a blood curling scream from the other side of the stage. Yuuri bolts back, but instead of finding Phichit in some form of danger the man is jumping while holding two hands forcefully over his mouth to prevent any more screams coming out. When he meets Yuuri's eyes, he lets them slip and just screeches loudly while pointing at his computer screen. So Yuuri walks over. On the screen is the administration part of his site, but the one thing on it is the amount of money that was dropped that night. There was one number so massive it literally tripled that nights revenue. He slowly moves the pointer to the number to see if there is a message attached and then when he sees it he too makes some undefined noise. 

**SilverStar (v-nikiforov):** A small tip in hopes my request is going to be honored. Do hope you'll feel better soon. 

Phichit reads the message and gives Yuuri a quizzical look so he get's his laptop and shows the messages he had gotten. Phichit goes from the message, the number on his screen and then he looks up to where Yuuri's bed should roughly be.

"That Nikiforov?" He looks at Yuuri's reaction. "Man, that is one good reason to be flubbing tonight." At that he pulls Yuuri's pants just enough to give him the space to look down into it. "I thought the baggy pants was an odd choice." 

Yuuri sees a mean grin come over his friends face.

"Well it is only nice if we sent a replay, isn't it." He pulls Yuuri's pants down and then gives him a quick push making him land with his legs slightly spread and his hard-on clearly showing in his shorts in one of the plush 'club' chairs on the set. He quickly snaps a photo. And then set's to work. 

Yuuri has only just managed to scramble up and get over to Phichit to see what he did. 

**KatsuDamn:** Thank you for you lovely messages and tip. My pole and me are all ready for some personal attention. Let me know what times you can be available and we'll set a date.  <3 _photo attached_

Yuuri doesn't need to check to know exactly what that photo might look like. And that message is everything but subtle. Both are startled to have an almost immediate replay.

 **v-nikiforov:** Anytime. Just within the coming week as I'll be off for work after that, and I want to truly enjoy the show. Looking forward to it. _photo attached_

Both of them look at each other. Neither is certain they want to open the file, then again it might prove if they are dealing wit the real Nikiforov. So Phichit opens it and they wait till it shows, as it is apparently a massive file. But once it's open the person on it is clearly Nikiforov himself, and it's a selfie with his dog and the photo Phichit sent very clearly on the screen of the man's laptop. Yuuri swallows deeply.

"Would telling him that tomorrow is a good date come over as being too eager?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
